Miracles from Tragedy
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Ginny and Harry have planned a life together but one night it all comes crashing down. Can they survive this? warning: this story deals with teen pregnancy and rape. if you have issues with those topics then you are warned not to read.A/U for no Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ginny moaned as Harry bit into the flesh of her shoulder; digging her nails into his back. He moved higher to her neck and kissed lightly. There was a knock on the door, "Don't you dare answer it." Ginny gasped, pulling him back down to her. The knocking continued getting louder and Ginny grumbled, "What the bloody hell? Fine, go answer it."

"I'll just be a second." Harry promised, kissing her lips and throwing on a pair of pajama bottoms from the floor. It was Christmas break and Ginny and Harry had slipped away to be alone at number twelve Grimmauld Place.

The knocking got louder; Harry knew it was someone who knew the secret location, someone from the Order that knew he was there. That worried him more than anything seeing as most of the Order were Weasley's. He swung open the door and the portrait of Mistress Black started to scream.

Ron barged into the door and started to scream over her, "WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

"FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS!!"

"GINNY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Ron screamed up the stairs.

"--MY HOUSE!!"

Harry pointed his wand to the portrait and closed the magical curtains. "Ron what's going on?"

"You and my sister are shacking up here aren't you? Look at you, half naked. GINNY!!"

Ginny came running downstairs in one of Harry's t-shirts, "Ron how did you know I was here?"

"Well you weren't at home and you weren't at Hogwarts… It was pretty obvious now wasn't it?"

"Ron we are both adults—"

"No you're not! Ginny is only sixteen."

"Nothing happened."

"Yet." Ron grabbed Ginny's arm, "Let's go get your things Ginny."

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"No. They just think I'm coming to get you from school because you changed your mind. Now get dressed get your things and let's Apparate back to the Burrow," He looked at Harry, "Alone."

"Ron you are blowing things out of proportion."

"And I suppose I am imagining my sister's teeth marks all over your chest? And bruises on her thighs from Merlin only knows what."

"Your sister and I are in love…. And yes we were in my bed when you came, and yes these are her teeth marks but we haven't had sex and we won't until marriage."

"Marriage?"

Ginny jerked her arm out of Ron's grasp, putting her left hand in his face where a large diamond ring shined, "Yes marriage, and these bruises are from Quidditch practice you bloody git."

"We're going to be married after she is finished with school."

Ron shook his head, suddenly looking very tired, "I'm sorry… I like to overreact sometimes."

"We've noticed." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"But I still don't like the fact you lied to the family Ginny, and that you were being physical. Even if you are engaged."

"Would you like to spend the night Ron?"

"Can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure."

Ron used the Floo Network to send a message to his parents that they were all at Grimmauld Place and would come to the Burrow in the morning.

When they arrived back at the Burrow Ginny and Harry announced their engagement. Ron chose not tell their parents what he really walked in on at Harry's house.

On Christmas morning Harry and Ron woke up to the smell of a wondrous breakfast at work. They ran downstairs together, ready for the day's festivities. Harry had gotten Ginny a ruby and gold necklace and Ron a new chess set. He himself had received socks, a sweater, from Ron a book on famous Quidditch players, and from Ginny a gold watch, "It's a family heirloom." She blushed, realizing how dingy it looked.

"It's brilliant." Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the day listening to a Christmas special on Mrs. Weasley's favorite radio station. Dinner was a feast as it always was at the Weasley's home.

Afterward, Harry and Ginny snuck off to the garden to be alone. They lay in the bed of flowers entwined in each other looking at the stars. Harry looked down at Ginny, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in sync with him, the necklace he had got her gleaming in the moonlight. Her flowery sent wafting up to tantalize his nostrils. He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up smiling. "What was that for?"

"Forever." Harry whispered, tightening the embrace. They drifted to sleep together right there keeping each other warm.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had returned back to school. Ron had a tendency to disappear for long periods of time, but Ginny and Harry were so absorbed in each other they never noticed. Nor did they notice the increasing absence of Hermione. Until one night when the group was doing homework and Harry was having difficulties on one of his essays.

"Where's Hermione Ron?"

"How should I know?" Ron answered irritably.

"Well seeing as you—"

"Hermione and I are just friends." Ron packed up his things and sulked away.

"Do you think they had a row?" Harry asked.

"Well it's quite obvious they have. I wonder where she is. I didn't see her go up to the dorms today." Ginny stood up and looked toward the passageway. "I'm going to go look for her."

"Be careful."

"Mhm." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and left, starting toward the library as that was the obvious place to look first. She wasn't in there. Ginny wandered the halls thinking of places for Hermione to go when she suddenly got the eerie feeling she was being followed. She stopped, "Who's there?" She called out. There was no answer. She looked up to see if it was Peeves playing a joke. There was nothing there, she looked behind her. There was a shadow. "Who's there?" She called out again.

The shadow started to move toward her, and finally he came into the light. It was Draco Malfoy. "M-Malfoy… what do you want?" Ginny mumbled nervously.

Malfoy continued to come closer, stopping inches from Ginny, "You." He said simply, pushing her against the wall. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, biting down on her neck. She let out a scream. He took out his wand and silenced her. Pinning her again, kissing her. Her face showed disgust and as much as she screamed no sound came out. His hand slid up her shirt touching her flesh. Ginny could feel it crawling under his fingers. She felt sick to her stomach, wanting nothing more than to puke all over his smug little face she struggled with him, trying to push him away, it was no use.

He ripped her skirt off, pushing her to the floor; she started to silently weep, shaking violently from the nausea of his touch and the desperate desire to scream out. For someone to find them, anyone.

When he finally climaxed Ginny cringed, her body had done that to him. He got up "I beat him didn't I?" He laughed and walked away. Ginny lay there for what felt like hours, finally able to cry as hard as she could. Hiccupping she got up, making her way back to the common room limping.

When she entered the common room all was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed. She felt angry. Angry that no one was there to help her, angry that this had happened to her. Why her? Malfoy had said he beat him, beat Harry? Beat Harry at being with her, but why would Malfoy care if he beat Harry?

She went and took a shower, trying to scrub him away. But she could still feel him; his touch, his kiss. She scrubbed her skin raw and bleeding. When she had cleaned her self as much as she could she walked up to the boy's dormitory, knocking gently on Harry and Ron's door. Harry answered, "Ginny what's wrong? Where'd you go?"

Ginny was crying, "I…I went to go look for Hermione…"

"What happened Hon?" Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms shaking violently, "RON!! Ron go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry looked down; there was a dark stain on Ginny's pajama pants.

Ron woke up with a jolt, "What's going on?"

"I don't know something is wrong with Ginny, she's bleeding. Please go get Madam Pomfrey!!"

Ginny was lying in a hospital wing bed, asleep. She had passed out by the time Madam Pomfrey and Ron had returned. "What happened to her Harry?" Ron was crying and holding her hand.

"I don't know… I don't know." That's all Harry had been able to say when they asked what happened. What had happened? What was wrong? The love of his life was sick and he couldn't help, he felt dumb, useless, and most of all lost. What if she died? He couldn't… wouldn't live without her.

She started to move, fluttering her eyes, Ron jumped up, "Ginny?"

"No… Don't…" She mumbled, twisting away from Ron's touch kicking and shaking.

"Madam Pomfrey!!" Harry called, unable to do anything else. Madam Pomfrey came rushing in, she tilted another sleeping drought down Ginny's throat and Ginny instantly relaxed, falling asleep again.

"What could have possibly happened to her?" Ron cried.

Just then Hermione came bursting through the Hospital Wing doors, "Harry, Ron I am so sorry!!" She cried, hugging them both, "It's all my fault… she was looking for me."

"You know what happened?" Harry asked shocked.

"…Well… You don't?"

"No!! Hermione please tell me!!"

"Well… I don't know if it's true but there is a rumor going around that Malfoy… that he… Well, raped Ginny."

"What?!" Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"But it can't be true… the professors would have done something about it by now."

"Oh it's true." Madam Pomfrey interjected, "She has bruises everywhere, a heavy discharge, and when you first came in she was bleeding pretty badly. She definitely had sex. I can't quite tell if it was consensual or not because she was a virgin and there is always a lot of tearing the first time."

"Well it can't be consensual, we didn't have sex!" Harry exclaimed.

"We'll get professor Snape to perform legillimens. Hermione will you go get him?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Hermione ran down the corridor to Professor Snape's office. When she got there she knocked frantically.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Snape answered angrily.

"Madam Pomfrey needs you in the Hospital Wing. She needs you to perform legillimens."

Snape closed his door behind him, walking with Hermione toward the hospital wing, "For what?"

"Ginny Weasley, she showed up at Harry and Ron's dorm unable to speak and then she started shaking violently. Now she's in the hospital wing under a heavy sleeping draught and every time she wakes up she starts kicking and screaming. Madam Pomfrey says there is evidence that she was… that she might have been…"

"You mean someone raped the poor girl?" Snape's snide manor had evaporated. He looked genuinely concerned.

"We think so. There is also a rumor going around that it was Malfoy. He's been spreading it."

Snape looked shocked, when they arrived at the Hospital Wing he rushed over to Ginny, taking her cold hand and concentrating. After a couple minutes he snatched his hand away from hers like it had burned him and looked up at the four eager faces in front of him, "I am so sorry… It's true. Draco has raped Miss Weasley… and I had to relive it with her. It was horrible."

"What is going to happen now? To Draco I mean." Hermione asked.

"He'll be expelled; he'll have to go in front of the Wizengamot. He might receive the Dementor's Kiss. This is a very heinous crime in any world. Even ours..."

"Dementor's Kiss? The bastard doesn't even have a soul to suck out!" Ron shouted.

"Please Ron." Hermione touched his arm, trying to calm him down.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention. I own nothing! JKR is a wonderful writer and sadly the sole owner of Harry Potter and all names/places/etc affiliated with it

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks later a trial was scheduled for Malfoy, he was being held in Azkaban until then. Ginny had showed some improvement, she was awake now, but she wasn't exactly the same. She was very quiet, and when she did speak it was always about how filthy she was. Harry sat with her in the hospital wing, "Why don't you have your way with me too Harry? Everyone knows I'm a tramp."

"Ginny please don't say things like that."

"Why not they're true?" Ginny huffed, rolling over.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry stood up, "You're not the Ginny Weasley I fell in love with."

"That is old Ginny, innocent Ginny! Virgin Ginny! She's gone and she's never coming back." Ginny sat up, grabbing Harry's shirt, pulling him closer, "I'm not a girl anymore Harry." She whispered, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He pushed her away back down on the bed, "Not like this Ginny."

She began to weep, "It's… it's because he's had me first isn't it? He beat you to it. That disgusting filth has had me and you think I'm filth too."

"I do not think that Ginny. You are beautiful, smart, funny and wonderful."

Ginny rolled over, putting her face in her pillow sobbing, "Just go."

Harry turned to leave; he started to walk away then stopped, looking back, "Gin?" There was no answer. "I love you." Harry turned and left, going up to the common room.

"Hey mate. How's Ginny?"

"I'd rather not talk about it… What work did I miss today?"

Ron handed Harry the work, "Snape said if you missed one more day he is going to flunk you. You might want to start coming to classes mate. I'm sure Ginny will be fine."

Harry grunted in response and walked up to his dormitory, throwing the homework on his bed and walking to the window. He starred out of it for quite a while, time escaped him. Suddenly he screamed. He didn't know it was coming, he didn't know why he did it but he screamed with everything he had. He turned and looked around the dormitory, starting to throw things, anything and everything he could get his hands on.

"FUCK!" He screamed. Then it clicked, that's when he finally came to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy would pay, and not with Azkaban, what would that do? He'd be out in a week. The Dementor's are in the Death Eaters pocket.

Ginny lay crying in her bed at the hospital wing. She didn't mean for all this to happen. She looked down at her stomach; there was a long jagged scratch Malfoy must have made during the struggle, her arms had bruises in the shape of Malfoy's fingers. Her mouth still tasted like him, when she closed her eyes at night she saw his face.

Madam Pomfrey had just left, Ginny was pregnant. Pregnant with Malfoy's spawn, this certainly wasn't how she expected to spend her sixth year at Hogwarts. That night still haunted her, and she was afraid Harry wasn't going to take the news very well. Speaking of Harry, he walked in just then. Ginny straightened her sheets and wiped her eyes. "I wish I had a brush." She mumbled, fumbling with her tangled mess of hair.

"Hey Hun." Harry set down a vase of flowers on the table next to Ginny's bed, unsure what to do next.

"Kiss me Harry, please. I won't… I won't behave like yesterday."

Harry smiled, nervously he leaned in. She still had that intoxicating flowery scent about her; he quickly pecked her on the cheek. Ginny smiled and looked away nervously. "Is everything okay Hun?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant." Ginny answered.

Harry looked down, rubbing his arm, "So… Professor McGonagall talked to me today. She says you have to start making up work… if you're up to it."

"Oh I'm fine with it, actually… I think I'm well enough physically to go back to classes, it's just… I don't know if I can handle all the starring and pointing."

"The talk has really died down. Not stopped but died down incredibly."

"And if I go back it will probably start back up ten-fold. Can you just get my lessons sent up Harry?"

"Of course," Harry stood up, kissing her on the forehead.

"Harry."

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to say 'I love you'?"

"Ginny, I thought it was apparent. Of course I love you. I love you until the day I die."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry walked down to the Gryffindor common room; Ron and Hermione were sitting near the entrance together. Ron had his hand in Hermione's lap. "How is Ginny Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's made progress. She requested her work be sent up to her. She feels she is well enough to continue her studies."

"But—"

"No, not well enough to return to classes."

"Well that's good." Hermione put in cheerfully.

"Is she… talking about what happened?" Ron asked, tensing up and clutching Hermione's skirt hem more tightly.

"No, she hasn't said anything to me." Harry looked down at Ron's hand.

Ron realized where Harry's gaze was, snatched his hand away and turned a deep maroon. "Oh quit being a baby Ron," Hermione smacked him on the head, "Harry we were trying to keep quiet, but Ron and I are a couple."

Harry half smiled, "I figured something like that was going on when you both would conveniently disappear at the same time for hours."

Ron smirked and straighten his posture at the suggestion that he and Hermione were being physical, "Well what can I say mate. She just can't get enough of me."

Hermione laughed, "You can't get enough of yourself Ronald. I on the other hand have never gotten more than an awkward snog from you."

Harry, feeling this could not get more awkward than it now was, decided to go to bed. He turned and climbed the stairs without saying anything to Ron or Hermione, and smiled to himself as he heard them bickering all the way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ginny was sitting in the courtroom next to Harry fidgeting nervously; her family was in the next row behind her. She was about to be called for witness to the prosecution. She turned to Harry and took a deep breath, "I can't do this." She whispered.

"Ginny you have to. I'm right here it will be okay." He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled encouragingly.

"I call Ginevra Molly Weasley to the witness stand please."

Ginny slowly stood up, looking in Malfoy's direction; he gave her an evil smirk. She felt like she was going to pass out. Once she got to the witness chair she sat down and stared straight ahead.

"Miss Weasley. Will you please tell us your take on the events leading to this trial?"

Ginny's eyes began to well up with tears; she cleared her throat and looked up at the Wizengamot, "Eh-Everything Sir?"

"Yes please, as much as you can."

"Wh-Well… I was looking for Hermione Granger around nine o'clock that night. We hadn't seen her in awhile and were worried. I was walking toward the… the library…" Ginny began to tell her tale. She recalled every detail best to her memory. She even described the feeling of trying to scream in her own head. When she was got to the end she took a deep breath and blinked her tears away, "And then he said… He said 'I finally beat him at something'."

"And who is 'He' Miss Weasley."

"My… My boyfriend Harry Potter, sir." Tears escaped from her eyes and she quickly swiped them away.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. I know that was very hard for you. You may step down. All in favor of a conviction say I." Every member of the jury said I in unison. "The I's clearly have it. But Mr. Malfoy I do not think a sentence of life in Azkaban will do you any good, further more a Dementor's Kiss will only reward you for what you have done, a copout if you will. I sentence you to life in St. Mungo's Mental Health and Criminal Justice Ward. You will have to attend group therapy with other criminals of this nature, and you will be required to serve 8,640 hours of Community Service, that is one year Mr. Malfoy. If you violate any of these conditions in any way, shape, or form; you _will _be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, I do not take violent crimes against a weaker person; male or female; lightly Mr. Malfoy. You will learn your lesson plus some. All in favor of this sentence say I."

Again every voice in unison said, "I."

Harry stood up, looking at Ginny. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, she was starring off into space not moving, "Ginny honey… The trial is over." Ginny remained where she was, "Ginny. Ginny let's go." Harry held his hand out to her but she didn't take it. "Ginny?"

Finally she snapped out of the trance she was in and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I… I just can't believe it."

"He's locked up now. He won't hurt you again."

Ginny looked into Harry's shockingly green eyes, "Thank you Harry… for… for getting me through this." She hugged him, but it didn't feel right to him. It was too stiff and forced.

"Ginny?" He looked down at her, she was crying, "Something is wrong."

Ginny pulled away from him, "I… I feel… I think he took it away from me Harry."

"Took what away?"

"My ability to love." Ginny sobbed, "I don't feel the same way I used to when you touch me… I don't… I don't feel the same way when I see you walk into a room. I feel scared all the time. I feel… dead inside."

"Ginny, you are not dead inside. You are the same girl you used to be, the same girl that I have loved for two years."

"You don't understand… I'm not the same girl." Ginny ran out of the courtroom wiping her eyes.

"Where is Ginny going Harry?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"I…I don't know. I'm going to look for her." When Harry finally caught up with Ginny she was crying in the Atrium of the Ministry.

He walked over to her slowly, "Ginny?"

"Just leave me alone Harry."

"What is wrong Ginny? Just tell me." Harry took her by the shoulders.

"I'm pregnant." She sighed, taking off her engagement ring Harry had given her over Christmas break and setting it down on the bench next to her, "I'm sorry." She stood up and disappeared into a fireplace.

Harry sat down in shock and picked up the ring, "Harry," Ron called from behind him.

Harry looked up, "Yeah?"

"Where'd Ginny go?"

"I don't know, into one of the fireplaces… she… she called it off Mate." Harry looked down at the ring in his hand, holding back tears.

"What? Why?" Ron sat down next to Harry and touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"Um…" Harry took a deep breath and sobbed, "I think you should ask her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ginny was back in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was making her a potion for nausea. "I should have just gotten rid of it…" She mumbled, the potion smelled horrible, making her even more nauseous. It was green and had a lumpy texture. She pinched her nose and tipped her head back, swallowing the foul tasting potion. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny grumbled, rubbing her stomach and stomped out of the room. Hermione was waiting for her outside.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione smiled cheerfully.

Ginny frowned and rolled her eyes, "Hermione you're my best friend and all, but if you keep acting like the world is made of lollipops and pumpkin juice I might have to sock you in the face." Ginny snapped.

"Oh quit the whole hormonal routine it's getting old, and besides your world would be a lot happier if you just let Harry back into it." Hermione snapped back.

"Hermione you know very well I can't do that, I can't be what he wants. I'm not who he fell in love with, he said so himself. And I'm carrying the child of Draco Malfoy." Ginny looked down at the small bump.

"It's not like you had a choice in that matter! He does still love you Ginny." Hermione sighed, it seemed like they had had this argument a million times.

"I did have a choice, I chose to keep it. Harry doesn't want to raise Malfoy's child."

"How do you know, you didn't give him a chance!" Hermione yelled.

"Whatever, I'll see you at lunch." Ginny stormed off to the dungeon for her first lesson, a whole hour and a half of the disgusting aroma of Potions, Snape looking at her like she was a piece of china about to break, and horrid girls whispering behind their cauldrons about her, exactly what she needed.

She walked into the dank dungeon and started to go to her usual cauldron, "Ah, Miss Weasley." Snape's voice echoed behind her.

Ginny turned around haughtily, "Yes?" She snapped.

"Do not get hormonal with me Miss Weasley. You're excused from the lesson today; we are using ingredients that can be harmful to your… situation. You can go to the library instead."

Ginny sighed, "It's called a pregnancy Professor Snape." She climbed back up the stairs and walked toward the library, someone bumped into her, spilling her books. She looked up and turned bright red, "Oh hello Harry." She mumbled, starting to walk off again as fast as she could.

"Wait!"

Ginny stopped and turned around, "What Harry?"

"You dropped your books." Harry started to pick them up for her.

"Oh yeah…" She bent down and began to help Harry pick them up.

"Here you are." He handed them all to her and rubbed his neck nervously, "Ginny can we talk?"

"About what?" Ginny bit her lip.

"This," Harry took Ginny's hand and slipped the ring back on her finger, "Please Ginny I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever."

Ginny pulled her hand away and sighed, "Harry I've told you, I can't."

"Why? I don't understand! Look I don't care you are having Malfoy's baby. I understand you are hurt and confused about this whole situation but when I asked you to marry me the first time, I told you I'd love you forever and that hasn't changed. I still love you, and I will love this baby as my own."

"Really? Will you be able to hold it, to cuddle it when it has blonde hair and blue eyes? And when he or she is old enough to realize that they don't look like 'Daddy' are you ready to tell them what happened?" Ginny started to cry.

"Of course I will love it even if it's the spitting image of Malfoy, because it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter because I _will _be his or her Daddy. And if the time ever comes when they question why they have blonde hair when their mother has red and father has black it will be hard but we will tell them," Harry took Ginny into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Together."

"I'm just so scared Harry." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know Gin, I am too." He kissed the top of her head.

Ginny wiped her eyes, "I'm supposed to be in the library doing an alternate assignment for Snape."

"Yeah I should probably go back to class." Harry sighed and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. See you at lunch." Ginny turned and walked to the library. She sat at a table that was hidden by book shelves and got out her parchment and quill. The assignment was an essay on the theory of brewing the Draught of the Living Death. That was the potion that was supposedly harmful to brew in her "condition". Ginny grimaced, she hated that term.

After she had about six inches of the essay finished she pushed it away and sighed, stretching her back and rubbing her stomach. She heard a giggle from the other side of the bookcase. _Bloody great, giggling little twits_. She turned in her chair to see who it was. She didn't specifically know who the girls were but she knew they were in Ravenclaw, _Where they just looking over here_? She got up and pretended to reach for a book closer to them.

They were all in a huddle whispering feverishly, Ginny cocked her head toward them and strained her ears, "Can you believe they let a pregnant teenager parade around here? If you ask me she should have been kicked out." A skinny little blonde reading one of those muggle girlie magazines whispered.

"Yes but it's not _her _fault, I heard she was raped." The girl next to her had pigtails and braces, she was obviously the black sheep of the group.

A brunette whose shirt was unbuttoned too far down snorted, "Right… She's dating Harry Potter. And I heard that over Christmas break they were shacked up at his house, her brother had to nearly beat the door down."

Ginny stepped out from the bookcase and glared at the group, "If you're going to gossip about someone less than three feet away from you at least keep your voice down. And for your information, Draco Malfoy is the father of my child, not Harry. Malfoy violently raped me and didn't even bother to use protection. That was my first and only time. Before you go around spouting your opinions on matters you know nothing about I suggest you get your facts straight." With that she grabbed her things and stormed back to the Gryffindor common room.

At lunch Ginny sat with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She huffed angrily grabbing a plate and loading it with food. "What's the matter Gin?" Harry asked.

"Bloody sluts, judging me." She slammed her fork down and pushed her plate away.

"Um.. What are you talking about?" Harry eyed her plate worriedly.

"I was in the library doing my essay for Snape when I over heard these group of little trollops judging _me_! One had her shirt practically open to her belly button…" Ginny crossed her arms.

Hermione pushed the plate back towards Ginny, "I understand you're upset but you need to eat Ginny."

Ginny glared at her and picked her fork back up, shoveling potatoes into her mouth, "Happy?"

"Very… who were they?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know their names, they're in Ravenclaw." Ginny shoveled more food in her mouth angrily. Then looked up at Ron, "And how the bloody hell did they know you came and got me from Harry's over Christmas break? Who knew about that except me, you and Harry?" She glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone that. Why would I?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hmm… I dunno… how about to brag about what a great big brother you are and how you stood up to the boy who lived?"

"Ginny you know I wouldn't tell anyone about that. C'mon." Ron looked hurt.

"How did they know then?"

"I don't know!"

Hermione cleared her throat, she was looking down at her plate, "Um… I know how they found out." She whispered.

"What?" Ginny's eyes grew.

"I might have… well I was having a row with Ron because he was being a hypocritical prat, and I might have been louder than I meant to be. I thought the corridor was empty… but I guess not." She looked up at Ginny pleadingly, "I'm really sorry."

Ginny sighed and grabbed a dinner roll, "It's okay I suppose."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I kind of forgot about this for a while because I was swept up in another rather long fic I was reading. Anyway the usual disclaimers. I don't own anything, Jo is a genius.

**Chapter Five**

Ginny sighed and looked in the mirror, "I'm only 14 weeks pregnant and I feel like a fat cow!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny you are the normal size for this stage in your pregnancy, you're glowing, and you've never looked better."

"Hermione—"

"Ginny you can barely see the bump under your uniform."

"But I can feel it. And I feel like a fat cow." Ginny pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and hiked up her skirt a couple inches, "I'll be back later."

"Going to see my brother?" Ginny grumbled.

"That's none of your business… and yes." Hermione smiled.

"Don't let him get you pregnant Hermione; it's not all it's cracked up to be." Ginny frowned.

"Ginny! You're brother and I have never…. done that…" Hermione blushed and hurried out the room.

Ginny sighed, alone again. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach. There was a knock on the door, Ginny frowned and went to answer it, "Yes?" Some first year girl Ginny had only seen a couple times in the common room was standing at her door.

"Sorry miss, but a boy asked me to come get you. He says he wanted to talk."

"Which boy?"

The first year giggled and turned red, "Harry Potter. Are you two…"

"Harry and I have been together for two years Hun, its old news."

The first year seemed crestfallen, "Oh. Well, he's looking for you." She mumbled and walked away.

Ginny walked back into her room and checked herself in the mirror, "It will do." She sighed, and carefully descended the stairs to the common room. Stairs always made her incredibly nervous lately.

"Hi Love." Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed her and smiled.

"What's going on Harry? Why'd you send someone to get me?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my fiancé. I didn't know something had to be wrong." Harry laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Harry, "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry laughed.

Ginny laughed and leaned into Harry, "You're a prat. You know that?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Babe but I'm _your _prat." He kissed her head and took her hand, "Come on." They walked out of the common room toward the Great Hall, "You hungry?" Harry asked.

"Always…. Unfortunately." Ginny sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny you aren't fat. You're pregnant, it's normal."

"Yeah yeah yeah, beautiful and natural I've heard it all before. That doesn't change how I feel when I look at my ever growing stomach."

"It's only going to get bigger. Wait until you can't see your feet to complain." Harry laughed.

Ginny jabbed his side with her elbow, "Prat."

Harry laughed and kissed her. After breakfast they went to Madam Pomfrey together for Ginny's checkup.

"Everything looks fine. We'll be able to tell the sex in about four weeks, so come back then. And… A letter came from St. Mungo's, Draco wants visitation rights to his child when it's born." She handed Ginny the letter.

"WHAT?!" Ginny stood up and held her stomach protectively, "Hell no, there has to be some kind of law. He raped me!"

"I know dear but he still has rights to his child."

"He's violent and evil, I don't want him anywhere near my child!"

"Ginny… if I do recall a few weeks ago you were grumbling about how you should have aborted it."

"Hormones!" Ginny fumed, "I don't want that sociopath sex offender bastard anywhere near my child. What court in their right mind would give visitation rights to a rapist?"

"Well, the Wizengamot refuses the case so they went to the muggle court system."

"The muggle court system? Are you kidding me?"

"Obviously the Ministry is involved… your father and the whole Muggle relations department."

"My father?"

"He's simply doing his job Ginny."

"Wouldn't they dismiss him from this case. Isn't it a bit of conflict of interests?"

"Well yes… actually it is. But that issue hasn't been brought up yet. He's not on Malfoy's side. Nor is the Wizengamot, that's exactly why they refused the case. First of all it would be completely biased, and second it's just…. Unethical."

"I can't believe this." Ginny put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Harry tucked his hand beneath her elbow, "Come on love. We're going to skip class today." Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll excuse you both, no worries. Go get some rest child, you've had a rough go of things." Madam Pomfrey turned to send a memo to all of Harry and Ginny's professors.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To set things straight with your father for one." They went to Professor McGonagall's office, "Professor can we please use your fireplace for the Floo Network."

"Ginny can't but you can." Professor McGonagall mumbled not even looking up from the papers on her desk.

Harry took the powder and threw it into the fireplace, sticking his head in, "The Burrow."

Ginny could only hear Harry's part of the conversation, "Yes, well she's rather upset. But how could you…. No I know you aren't taking sides. I understand it's your job but isn't it a conflict of interest? Well it bloody well have… fine. We'll see you soon."

"What happened?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry's head popped out of the fireplace.

"Your father's job was threatened, he brought up the conflict of interest thing and the head of his office said if he didn't do this he'd be fired. Also, he's not siding with Malfoy he's simply making sure there are no details in the case that have anything to do with Wizardry."

"Well that's supposed to make me feel loads better." Ginny seethed.

"Look stress is bad for the baby, all you need to worry about is if it's a boy or a girl and what we're going to name him or her."

"Fine…" Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room. They were lying on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Harry stroked Ginny's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest."

A/N: I was reading about HBP on imdb and I am utterly disappointed that they have left out so many characters and scenes… ugh!! The movies just make me mad now-a-days. I don't even enjoy them anymore


	6. Chapter 6

Yes it's a bit short, and sorry its been awhile I sort of forgot. As usual I don't own anything :/

**Chapter Six**

Ginny and Harry were on their way to the hospital wing to find out the sex of the baby. "I'll bloody murder the prat if he get's visitation to my baby." Ginny was still very upset over the custody hearing.

"Relax he won't. He raped you… and look at his record."

"That's all omissible in court Harry, because it's a muggle court we can't bring up his past." Ginny sighed, rubbing her stomach, "The only thing I can talk about is that he was convicted for my rape."

"Bastard." Harry mumbled angrily.

They arrived in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey had Ginny lie down on a bed, "Do you want Harry to be here Ginny?"

"Of course." Ginny answered bewildered. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and cast a spell, there was a blinding blue light, then very quiet thumps.

"If you'll listen closely, that's his heartbeat."

"His?" Ginny and Harry asked at the same time.

"Yes, the light turned blue. It's a boy." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"A boy…" Ginny smiled and looked at Harry.

"A boy." Harry smiled back at her, then kissed her forehead.

"Everything seems normal. You've got a healthy baby boy."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Ginny pulled her shirt back down. 

"Also… the court date has been set… to this Thursday." Madame Pomfrey said uneasily.

"This Thursday?" Ginny panicked.

"Don't be nervous dear. It should be rather cut and dry. I mean what Judge in their right mind would give custody to a rapist."

"Visitation…" Ginny mumbled, she and Harry leaving the Hospital Wing.

"Wow… Thursday." Harry sighed. They were stretched out together on Harry's bed.

"You're coming right Harry?"

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek, then her belly, "Of course I am."

Ron walked in, "Oh… sorry guys."

Ginny smiled, "It's okay, we just got back from the hospital wing, say hello to your nephew."

"Nephew? It's a boy?"

"Mhm." Ginny smiled and looked down at her belly, "You know, despite the circumstances he came about, I'm really glad I'm having this baby."

Harry kissed her forehead, "Me too."

Ginny rolled over to face Harry, "Are you sure? I mean… I want to finish school so next year you'll kind of be on your own, at least during weekdays, I'm sure I can arrange to come home for weekends."

Harry smiled, "I'll be fine don't worry." 

Thursday came sooner than expected, Harry and Ginny were sitting in a Muggle courtroom in downtown London. Ginny's father and his team of Ministry workers had gone to a local hospital and modified some nurse and doctor's memory so they would have witnesses, this was okayed by Draco's lawyers because they were there to supervise what exactly the memories were modified to. Madam Pomfrey had done a wizarding rape kit and had it on file, she transferred it to a muggle rape kit and gave it to the ministry to file at the muggle hospital.

There really was no need to prove Draco had raped Ginny, because he was already convicted. But if it happened to come up, they were well equipped with legitimate muggle evidence. Draco's attorney spoke first, talking a lot of nonsense about family and nobility and the heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Harry had hired a lawyer for Ginny, he spoke next. He brought up Draco's sentence, how he was in a mental institute and not a jail, he was a certified sociopath and therefore shouldn't be around children. The child would be in danger near Malfoy, he also brought up that in similar circumstances convicted rapists normally lost custody of children they already had pre-rape, so having visitation to the child of a product of rape would be unorthodox and unethical.

When all the witnesses had been called and questioned, all the evidence brought out, and after each side had made their argument, the judge cleared his throat, "I'm going to need a minute in my chambers. I call a fifteen minute recess."

Ginny turned to Harry nervously, "What do you think?"

"I think there's no chance in hell Malfoy is going near my son, even if the judge says he can." Harry's hands were clapped together tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Harry…" Ginny put her arm on his shoulder to comfort him, inside she was smiling. He had said 'my son', Ginny thought it would be strange for him, raising the child of another man, but as it turns out it was second nature to Harry. Ginny looked down at her stomach, it looked like she was hiding a basketball under her shirt.

The judge came back, Ginny sat somberly waiting. She started to sweat a little and she rested a protective arm over her stomach, finally the judge spoke, "This was a very difficult case indeed… although the child was conceived in a very violent manor it is a father's right to see his child. But this isn't a normal case, usually the rapist is someone who the person trusted at some point, someone who knew the victim well… because of the relationship between the victim and the rapist, or lack there of, and because the father is in a mental institute I can't bring myself to let this child grow up in and out of visiting rooms at a criminally insane ward. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I can't grant visitation, once the child is eighteen if they choose to they can come visit you but until then I order no contact with Miss Weasley or her child." The judge banged is gavel.

Malfoy jumped up and glared at Ginny, "Harry… let's go." Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, rushing out of the courtroom.

"I'LL SEE MY CHILD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Malfoy yelled after them.

A/N: Ooooh menacing eh? you didn't really think I'd let Malfoy have visitation did you? Lol. Hope you enjoy and please R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing belongs to me as always except the plot and maybe a little OOCness. :P

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ginny ran up the stairs of the boy's dormitory, "Harry!" She called clutching at her stomach, she knew running up stairs wasn't safe but she was so excited! The baby had kicked for the first time and she had to share the experience with Harry, she was almost up the stairs when she lost her footing, she gasped out loud and reached out for anything to grab hold of.

Suddenly big warm arms were wrapped around her, "Merlin Ginny! You scared me half to death!" Harry sat Ginny upright at the top of the stairs, "Come on let's get you away from these things." He lead her to his dorm room, "What's the matter? Why'd you come running up here like a crazed lunatic?"

"The baby's kicking," She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, "Feel."

Harry cocked his head and concentrated on Ginny's stomach, he bent down and kissed it, "He's a feisty one." He smiled.

"We should probably start thinking of names." Ginny lay down on Harry's bed.

Harry scratched his neck, "Well yes… I've been meaning to ask you about that… I was thinking… could we name him after my dad and Sirius?"

"James Sirius Potter… I like it…" Ginny rubbed her tummy absent-mindedly.

"Well it'll technically be Weasley until the adoption paperwork goes through."

"Unless we're married before he's born." Ginny's eye twinkled as she looked over at Harry.

"But you're still underage…" Harry quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pregnancy law, a witch can be married at 16 if she's pregnant." Ginny said simply, "You've already proposed… let's do it. This Hogsmeade weekend!" She sat up excitedly.

"Woah! Calm down, I'd rather not have to face the wrath of your brother again, we'll have to talk to him about it."

Ginny rolled her eyes in impatience, "Well of _course. _We'll need witnesses and stuff. Of course we'll tell him about it."

"Not tell Ginny, 'telling' your brother about things doesn't usually end well." Harry laughed.

Just then Ron walked in, "Oh… er… hey guys."

"Just the man we wanted to see!" Ginny stood up and hugged her big brother.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be asked a favor?" Ron grumbled.

"Because you are incredibly smart and handsome and brilliant and a bloody good Quidditch player--"

"Don't lie to the man Ginny." Harry laughed.

Ron gave Harry a rude hand gesture then turned back to Ginny, "What is it?"

"We need you to help us perform a marriage spell."

"What?!" Ron rounded on Harry.

"No! Her idea Ron not mine." Harry waved his hands and backed up away from Ron.

"Ron! We're already engaged, and we were just discussing the matter of the baby… it's just better that we're married before he's born. I'll owl mom and take the howler, you just have to say the incantation."

"No, absolutely not. Get Hermione to do it. It won't matter if you tell her it was your idea she'll still murder me. Nope, get someone else to do it Ginny."

"So you don't have any objections… just that you don't want to do the spell?" Ginny rested her hand on her stomach and cocked her head at her brother.

"No I don't care… I mean you're already pregnant, what other kind of shenanigans can you really get into?"*

"Fine, I'll go talk to Hermione later." Ginny laid back down on Harry's bed. Ron took something out of his trunk and left again. "Harry…."

"Yes Ginny." Harry smiled, playing with a bit of Ginny's hair.

"What do you suppose Malfoy meant by what he said in the courtroom, about seeing James if it was the last thing he did?" Ginny sat up and looked at Harry, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry so much Ginny, he's in a high security ward at St. Mungo's. He can't do anything."

"Well…. His community service, he can escape while doing that can't he?"

"Ginny… don't worry okay? He's a maximum security patient he won't get out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy sat in his padded room gripping his hands together, his knuckles were white and his jaw was set. He started to rock back and forth as he thought of Harry holding his son. _His_! "It's my bloody DNA." He murmured.

His psychiatrist walked in and sat down, "Evening Draco." Malfoy nodded and continued to rock back and forth, "How are we feeling today?"

Malfoy scanned him before answering, "Fine… they make you give up your wand before coming in here?"

"That's none of your concern, I'm here to talk about why you're in here."

"I'm in here because the blood traitor filth and the boy who wouldn't die put me here." Malfoy spat.

"You're in here because you raped Ginerva Weasley."

"I took what I wanted. Malfoy's don't ask, we take." Malfoy looked out the very small barred window. After his therapist droned on and on he finally left. Malfoy lay down on his bed, his nails digging into his pillow. When night fell he reached under his mattress and grabbed the sharpened spoon, then moved to the window and continued to scrap away at the concrete like he did every night. Eventually he'd scrap to the base of the metal bar, he always put them back so it looked like they were still in tacked, but slight pressure and they would fall. He was on his third bar, there were only four in the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting on Harry's bed. Hermione was looking down at a book, "Okay, now you two hold hands." Ginny and Harry did as he said, she pointed her wand at their hands and a thin golden ribbon seeped out of it and twisted around them. "Okay… now…" She flipped through the pages, "Ah, 'Together these two shall be united body mind and soul'." The ribbon tightened around their hands then disappeared, "Well? Go ahead, kiss her." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled and leaned toward Ginny, sweetly pecking her on the lips, "That's it? I'm your wife now Harry!" Ginny pulled him into a harder kiss and smiled.

Ginny woke in the middle of the night to a sharp pain in her abdomen, she got out of bed and paced, the pain came back after a long period of time, "Merlin… I'm…HERMIONE!"

Hermione woke with a jolt, "What? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having contractions… I think… I think the baby is coming! You have to go get Harry." Ginny gasped.

Hermione shot out of bed like a flash and took Ginny's arm, "C'mon." She let Ginny lean on her as they walked as fast as they could to the boy's dormitories, when they reached Harry and Ron's Hermione knocked loudly, "Harry!"

Harry answered the door groggily, "What? Where's the fire?"

"In my bloody stomach! We have to go the hospital wing, I think the baby's coming." Ginny growled. Harry immediately wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and started down the stairs carefully.

When they reached the hospital wing Ginny's contractions had gotten a lot more intense and closer together. "Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey appeared in a night gown, her hair in curlers.

"I think Ginny is having the baby." Harry lead Ginny to a bed and helped her onto it.

"Oh yes, of course!" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Ginny and started to fuss over her, "Ginny dear, do you want Harry to be part of the birth or not?"

"I don't bloody care just get this thing out of me before it does permanent damage!" She gasped as she clutched at her stomach, a particularly painful contraction passing.

Harry brushed the hair off of Ginny's forehead and took her hand, "Just squeeze when it hurts Love."

Hermione looked around nervously, "I'll go get Ron."

Three hours and a lot of swear words later Ginny was holding her baby boy. She kissed his forehead and looked up at Harry, "He's got the Weasley hair."

Ron was sitting at the edge of the bed, his expression was one of disgust and shock, "When… I… bloody hell I'm never having sex."

Madam Pomfrey rushed back into the hospital wing nervously, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley--"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry corrected her proudly.

She waved her hand in frustration, "We have a problem!"

* * *

A/N *Yes I did steal that line from Juno but I'm giving it credit right now so I should be okay right?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank everyone for their reviews and fav adds. Sorry for the cliffy last time I didn't even realize it was. haha

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"What's wrong?" Ginny hugged James protectively and looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Wait… Mr. and Mrs.?" Ron looked angry as he glared at Harry.

"There's been an escape! Draco Malfoy escaped from St. Mungo's." Madam Pomfrey ignored Ron.

"WHAT?!" Harry stood up from next to Ginny's bed with a panicked expression.

"We've taken precautions, we have reason to believe he's coming here."

"Well of course he's coming here, he's coming after James." Ginny tried not to scream, it would only scare her precious son, "Harry what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get the hell away from here is what." Harry made to help Ginny out of bed but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"I'm afraid you can't go anywhere, not with Mrs. Potter at least. Her stitches are still fresh and moving around can tear them. Whatever it is you are going to do, you have to do it without Mrs. Potter and the baby."

Harry shot Ron and Hermione meaningful looks and they all stormed out of the hospital wing, "I'll be back soon." Harry yelled over his shoulder.

Once they were out on the grounds Hermione turned to Harry, "Where do you think he is?"

"Hogsmeade." Harry said confidently as he strolled towards the entrance to the small village.

"Really? You think he's already this close. He doesn't have a wand. He can't Apparate."

"He has a wand Hermione." Harry snorted, as if this was an obvious fact.

"But how--"

"There are so many double agents around here it's ridiculous, so when he was 'searched' and his wand was taken away from him, it's quite obvious that they hid it somewhere for him, or are keeping it safe for _when _he escaped. Because it's not an 'if' matter. Malfoy was always going to escape. Nothing can keep him, nothing will stop him… well one thing will stop him but I'm not sure if I can actually do that."

"How… why are you so sure of all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's just how my life works Hermione." Harry mumbled sadly.

The trio reached the gates to Hogsmeade, "I don't see him." Ron was craning his neck in every direction.

Harry was staring straight ahead, "There." He pointed, as a dark figure suddenly appeared into the light of the street.

Draco laughed darkly, "And what are you going to do Potter? I'm here to see my son."

"You aren't getting anywhere near him." Harry spat, raising his wand.

"I don't have time for you're child's play." Draco waved his wand but Harry was too fast for him.

"STUPEFY!" Draco dropped to the ground immediately. "You're not getting near him Malfoy."

Malfoy sat up, rubbing his head, "I just want to see him. No one has to get hurt."

Harry laughed, "No one will if you just come quietly back to St. Mungo's."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my son." Draco stomped his foot childishly.

Hermione laughed at this, "You look like a spoiled little five year old Malfoy."

"Don't speak to me Mudblood." Draco huffed.

"Avis Oppugno!" A swarm of tiny birds attacked Draco's head. Harry looked at Hermione with a quirked eyebrow, "What? I didn't want to seriously hurt him."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Harry murmured.

Draco stood up and swatted at the birds, "Enough! I've come to see my son and the bloody 'Golden Trio' is not going to stop me!"

"No, they're not. I am, even if I have to kill you." Harry seethed.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry, "Oh really Potter? You think you have it in you?"

"Maybe if I work up to it a bit… _Crucio_!"

Malfoy hit the ground again twitching in pain, "Harry! Stop! Let's just take him back to St. Mungo's." Hermione screeched.

"He can just get out again 'Mione." Harry argued.

"Not if they take the proper precautions, come on." Hermione pushed on Harry's arm and he lowered his wand.

"Fine… but I will kill you next time Malfoy." Ropes shot out of Harry's wand and wrapped themselves around Malfoy.

Ron who had been quiet until then let out a frustrated growl, "Are you serious? We're seriously just going to give him back to St. Mungo's? That's it!" Ron's face was red and he was glaring angrily at Harry and Hermione, "He bloody raped my sister, impregnated her, escaped from his cell… and we're just going to _give him back_! Hell no!" He turned to Malfoy, "_Adava Kedavera_!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hermione screamed, looking at the now limp Malfoy.

"Killed him." Ron shrugged.

"Ron… you just used an unforgivable curse, you can get into serious trouble!" Hermione was looking at Ron, panic in her eyes.

"It was self defense Hermione!" Ron turned to walk back up to the castle.

Hermione stopped him, "No! We have to… We have to fix this. At least return his body."

"I'll do it." Harry mumbled, picking up the limp form that used to be Draco Malfoy before Apparating to St. Mungo's.

* * *

A/N Didn't see that coming did you? I'm no good at battle scenes, so sorry about that. Let me know what you think. Also this chapter was really hard to write b/c of a very bad case of writers block, so if its not that good I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny woke up with a start, "What's wrong?" Harry smoothed the hair out of her face.

"Where's Ron?" She gasped.

"Right here, holding my nephew… Mum and Dad are here too." Ron had James in his arms at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"But… Malfoy escaped, and you killed him… and then Harry--"

"Killed Malfoy? But you were asleep when they told us… Malfoy was captured by the St. Mungo's guards a mile from the hospital and was thrown into a windowless room." Harry put his hand on Ginny's forehead, "Are you feeling alright Love? How did you know Malfoy had escaped?"

"But… but Madam Pomfrey came in and… and then you three stormed out and you fought him, and then Ron _killed_ him." Ginny was pointing at Ron.

"No… you fell asleep and Madam Pomfrey came in and whispered in my ear that Malfoy had tried to escape but they had caught him…. Ron kill him? Why Ron couldn't harm a fly." Harry chuckled.

"I can too mate." Ron gave him a dark look before handing off James to his mother.

Molly positioned James in her arms and turned to her daughter, "I think I know what happened Dear, you were only half asleep when you heard Malfoy had escaped and you dreamt the rest."

Ginny shook her head, "It was so real… Well, can I see my son then?"

Molly stood up, "Oh of course, he's probably ready for a feeding. Oh and you and I are going to have a talk later about getting married behind my back _Mrs. Potter_."

Ginny gaped at her mother and took the baby. "Oh…"

Harry cleared his throat, "We're lucky he came late in the year. I just have my NEWTs. Then we'll have the whole summer with him." Harry smiled down at James.

"Yes well…" Ginny looked around at everyone, "A little privacy please." She huffed. Everyone filed out of the room but Harry. "I can't believe it was just a dream." She sighed, pulling open her shirt and helping James latch on.

"Weird that Ron was the one to kill him." Harry murmured.

"I should have known it was a dream, just by that fact… he was so cold about it."

Harry smiled, "I have a surprise!"

"What is it?" Ginny looked up from the small baby.

"The adoption papers!" He pulled a thick stack of folded papers from his back pocket, "All ready to go. You just have to sign them and he'll officially be my son."

"Don't you need Malfoy's signature as well?" Ginny asked, positioning James to burp him.

"No because we're married." Harry shrugged.

Ginny smiled and leaned over careful not to squish James, "You're brilliant." She kissed him chastely before turning back to the baby.

* * *

"Ginny the baby needs to be changed and Harry's waiting to open his NEWT results with you, Merlin I shouldn't have to say that in the same sentence." Molly grumbled.

Ginny rolled out of bed and swooped up her son, "Well hello there Mister Man." She cooed before laying him down on the changing table, he giggled and smiled up at her, "Mum where's Harry?" She called over her shoulder. They were living at the Burrow until they could find a place of their own, Grimmauld Place was just too old and musty. Ginny wanted a place of her own, somewhere homey like the Burrow, and Ginny was only sixteen after all, she needed her Mum around to help with the baby.

"Right here Love." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck softly.

She smiled and picked up the baby, "Let's go downstairs and open Daddy's results shall we?" She asked James. He gurgled in response. Ginny sat down, James in her lap at the kitchen table.

Harry opened the letter with a shaking hand, "Potions… Exceeds Expectations. Defense Against the Dark Arts… Outstanding. Charms…Exceeds Expectations. Transfigurations… Acceptable. I've passed? I've passed all of them!" Harry smiled.

"That's wonderful Love!" Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wonderful…" Ron grumbled.

Molly put a hand on her hip and sighed, "Oh cheer up Ronald. Getting an Acceptable in Potions isn't anything to turn your nose up to. You still passed all of your exams and you were still admitted into Auror training."

Harry smiled up at Ron, "That's brilliant Mate. We'll be training together."

"Oh he's just upset because Hermione is going abroad to study Arithmancy." Ginny rolled her eyes, bouncing James on her knee, "Yes he's just a big ol' spoil sport isn't he." She cooed at James.

"Don't go turning my nephew against me already Gin!" Ron laughed. "And why on earth was Harry in your room last night?" He shot a look of disgust at his best mate.

"We're married Ron. I can sleep in the same bed as my husband if I want to. Mum doesn't have a problem with it, why should you?" Ginny huffed.

"Really mate…. Weren't you there for the birth? If that didn't kill your libido I don't know what will." Ron shuddered.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop discussing such matters at the breakfast table!" Mrs. Weasley swatted at Ron.

"Ginny was too." Ron rubbed his head.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and handed James to Harry, "I'm going to take a shower. Can you manage?" She laughed.

"I think I'll be okay." Harry chuckled back.

After a long soak in the tub Ginny came back downstairs with a smile on her face, "Ah, I feel human again." She sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Where's James?"

"Napping." Harry pointed to the play pin on the other side of the room.

She looked around, "And where are Mum and Ron?"

"They went to Diagon Alley." Harry shrugged.

"So we're alone?" Ginny grinned mischievously.

A/N: So this chapter was almost as lame as the one before. But I already have ideas for the next chapter and hopefully it will be as good as the story used to be. If not I might just have to end it early. Hope you like the twist. Please R/R even to tell me you hate it and I should stop writing haha. I wasn't quite sure about the adoption thing. So if that's not the correct laws I apologize. Also, I'm _probably_ done with the random twists and turns. But I'm not sure yet… *evil laugh*


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I do not own anything. Sadly this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed me through. I'm thinking I might have a sequel. So keep a look out._

_**Epilogue**_

_James came bounding down the stairs, his unkempt ginger hair hanging in his face. "Daddy!" Harry had just arrived home from work._

"_Well hello there Bud." Harry laughed, scooping the little boy up in his arms._

"_Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here!" James squealed excitedly as a very pregnant Hermione appeared in the doorway._

"_Hey 'Mione!" Harry took her into a careful hug._

"_Harry you home?" Ginny called._

_Harry walked into the kitchen. Ginny turned and smiled at him, "Hello."_

_Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "How was the shop today Love?"_

"_Fine. And your day?" Ginny asked, stirring a pot on the stove._

"_Nothing special, I was stuck on desk duty." Harry shrugged, he turned to Ron who was sitting at the table and clapped him on the shoulder. "How you doin mate?"_

_Ron sighed exhaustedly, "Hermione is driving me up a bloody wall with her hormones."_

"_I heard that Ronald." Hermione was standing beside Ginny, her hands on her hips._

"_James come wash up." Ginny called, giving them both looks that suggested they needed to finish their fight in private._

_After dinner Ron and Hermione said goodnight and Harry bathed James and tucked him in. "Daddy… how come I don't look like you?" James asked innocently._

_Harry's heart jumped to his throat, "Well… because you look like Mommy, Bud."_

"_But… Mommy doesn't have blue eyes. Neither do you…. Why do I have blue eyes?"_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Well… it's genetics. Gammy has blue eyes. Maybe you got them from her." Harry kissed James on the forehead and pulled the covers up to his chin, "No more questions. Time for bed." James yawned and nodded, closing his eyes and turning on his side._

_Harry got up and turned off the lights, he joined Ginny in the kitchen and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked._

"_James is getting too smart for his own good…. Eventually we'll have to tell him you know?" Harry rested his head in Ginny's lap._

_Ginny sighed too and stroked his hair, "Yes… eventually. I'd really like to put that day off as much as possible."_

"_When we tell him… are… we going to tell him the whole story?" Harry asked uneasily, gripping Ginny's thigh a little tighter._

"_You mean the part where Malfoy raped me? Well… we're going to have to aren't we? How else would we explain it…" Ginny sighed and shifted to lay beside Harry on the couch._

_Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and sighed, "I love you Gin."_

"_I love you too."_

_A/N: Very short I know but it's only an epilogue. Look out for the sequel. Don't know what it will be called yet but it will probably have "Miracles" in the title so look out for that. Please R/R_


End file.
